Adriana Chamberlain
Adriana Chamberlain or The Hollow (California Creole: Kre Nan Hun) is the spirit of a native witch. It was summoned forth by an unknown witch many years ago and was served loyally by, who was corrupted by the Hollow's influence. She has since returned, taking advantage of the desperation felt by humans, werewolves, and witches who want to take down the tyrannical Beast Greyson Blackwell. In order to gain power and grow stronger, the Hollow needs the sacrifice of young New Orleans witches, including Elizabeth and Chazarrae Chamberlain. The Hollow craves more powerful sacrifices from beings created and tainted from powerful magic, like the immortal species of Original Witches, the Original Hybrid Dominic, and the Beast Greyson. According to Chris, the Hollow is much older than the Ancestors and is incredibly powerful. Since her original death, she obtained followers to perform her dark deeds. Adriana is a member of the Labonair Family 'and 'Chamberlain Family. History 500 A.D. Born to a tribe of Nordic witches, the Elders bestowed her great power throughout her mother's pregnancy, in hopes of Adriana becoming a symbol of prosperity. However, when she was born, she only craved more power and killed members of her own tribe. Her tribe, fearful of her actions, sought to kill her. Four of the tribe's strongest elders, each, imbued a part of their magic into a mighty ax before having Adriana's own mother kill her with it. In her last moments, she cast a final spell that was empowered by her own death, and created the werewolf curse and bound all those present to the full moon. This ultimately began the seven original bloodlines of werewolves with her mother being the First Crescent. 1953 Clusters of violent rituals take place in four different locations over the span of two months. 1992 Similar clusters of violent rituals occurred in a different location than prior years, this time in Algiers, Tremé, the Bayou and Marigny. 2014-2019 During this period of time, several witches, werewolves and humans became involved with the Hollow, intending to perform sacrificial magic in its name. Personality True to her title as "The Hollow", Adriana was ruthless and only cared about gaining more power, and even killed members of her own tribe with a faint smirk at the destruction and death she was causing. She is shown to be vindictive as she cursed the seven tribes before she was killed and made them become werewolves on a full moon. She does not care the people she hurts are women, men or children as she was willing to sacrifice any of them to gain power. Physical Appearance While alive, Adriana was an attractive young woman in her late teens. She had light olive skin, dark brown eyes and long wavy black hair that reached well past her shoulders. In her spirit form, the Hollow appears as a bright ball of light, surrounded by a light blue color. As a shadow, it is a black mist in the shape of a presumed human, with claw-like hands and glowing blue eyes. As a shadow, her human form is shrouded in darkness, though has the appearance of a teenage girl. She also has a crescent moon birthmark on her left shoulder, which is opposite of the Labonair Family of the Crescent Wolves. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= The Hollow is the offspring of the union of two powerful Nordic witch tribes, who was granted power by her tribal Elders and during life, craved more. In her final moments, she cast the Werewolf curse that turned her tribesmen into the first werewolves. She's been shown to be very adept with Telekinesis using it in various forms and actions. Currently, she's utilized the sacrifice of Thomas to empower her resurrection spell, bringing her back to life. |-|Spirit= As a spirit, her dark magic can influence mental faculties making her quite formidable. As such she can create powerful illusions strong enough to make Dominic, the Original Hybrid, believe that he was being staked. She can also convince her victims to do her bidding. Weakness * Labonair Bloodline: So far, the only people capable of stopping her are her last two living family members, Charlie, Elizabeth and Chaz . It is shown when Charlie stabbed her while she was possessing Chris, it hurt and burned a little bit. *'Magic:' The Hollow is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft, such as mystical bindings and imbued weaponry. As a spirit, massive amounts of mystical energy, like the collective power of the Ancestors or the sacrifice of an original vampire, can seal her spirit away in an unknown dimension. Illusions Lily Rose Mumford as Elizabeth Chamberlain Followers *'Dominic Chamberlain (Former High Priest)' *Jackson † *Thomas Riddle † *Four other Acolytes † *Numerous Los Angeles Witches Name * The meaning of the name “Adriana” is: “Dark, Rich, Person From Hadria (Northern Italy)”. Additional information: The girl name Adriana is the female form of Adrien or Adria, forms of the Latin 'Adriānus' - 'Hadriānus', meaning "from the city of Adria". * Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion, from Norman French chambrelain. Trivia Category:Witch Category:Werewolf Category:Powerful Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Hybrid